<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whatever Happens by fi_aria (dnks_girls)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108242">Whatever Happens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnks_girls/pseuds/fi_aria'>fi_aria (dnks_girls)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam 00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Young Lyle Dylandy, Young Neil Dylandy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnks_girls/pseuds/fi_aria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of Neil and Lyle past</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lyle Dylandy &amp; Neil Dylandy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whatever Happens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reposted from dnks_girls community livejournal, dated 8 years ago. Originally posted for a drabble meme, requested by tsuruhime in livejournal. The fic was betaed by the lovely xandri back when I was still active in livejournal, who had given great care for this piece--which I'm eternally grateful for. I haven't been in contact with xandri or tsuruhime, but I wish them well.</p><p>Some spoilers from the early episodes of Gundam 00 season 2 and a bit angsty if you understand the context.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil peeked inside one of the large pipes on the playground. He breathed a relieved sigh when he saw his twin brother curled up there, sniffling, but unharmed. He crawled to reach him, but froze when Lyle noticed him and said, “Don’t come here! I hate you!”</p><p>Neil bit his lower lip before continuing. Lyle narrowed his eyes and shuffled backwards, so Neil stopped before his brother ran away from him again. “Please Lyle,” he said. “I just want to talk to you.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear anything!”</p><p>Neil sighed inwardly, and then sat cross legged, glad that he could still fit in the pipe. They stared at each other. Neil was patient, Lyle was stubborn, and they stayed like that for a long time.</p><p>The sun was setting, and it was getting cold when Lyle suddenly stated, “I hate you.”</p><p>Neil could only smile sadly at that remark, said, “I love you, though,” and waited. Lyle was silent again, so Neil forced himself to keep waiting. He was afraid of the dark because mother said that there would be monsters when it’s dark, but he waited. He knew that Lyle was also afraid of them, so he waited.</p><p>Suddenly, his brother launched himself into his arms and cried and cried and cried.</p><p>Neil held his brother tightly, and he could not help but cry himself. He knew why his brother said that he hated him. And for that, he hated all of those adults that told Lyle that his brother was better than him, that Lyle needed to try harder. And he hated that stupid Myra girl for not seeing his brother as a wonderful person.</p><p>Neil successfully asked Lyle to come home after that. Lyle still wouldn’t talk to him, but he understood and respected his brother. However, he needed his brother to understand something, so he told him this on the way home: “No matter what everybody says, I am proud that you’re my brother, Lyle. And though you hate me, I love you and I’ll protect you.”</p><p>Lyle still didn’t say anything, but he reached for Neil’s hand and squeezed it. That was when Neil knew that everything would be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>